A Life Worth Protecting
by Poketurn88
Summary: Follow a Boy, entrusted by Legendary Mew to watch over her child, and his loyal Pokemon Genesect as they storms the regions taking on the Champions. Horrible summary I know, featuring my OCs and the appearance of ash and the gang. My first Fanfic so R@R.
1. Chapter 1: A Meet and Greet

**[Poketurn 88 here, this is my first story, I've been reading other fanfics for a while now and finally I decided to write my own. So Review and please if you could resist it no flames, but if you have two**

_**Well here it is…enjoy!**_

**A Life worth Protecting**

Chapter 1

"There goes another challenger," Cynthia said with disappointment while she watched a young boy exit the stadium with an unconscious Porygon-Z in his hands. She was hoping to at least have a trainer that could at least put her Pokémon to the test, but sadly there wasn't any.

"Yet, he wasn't much of a challenge," said Garchomp with somewhat of a cocky smirk on his face.

"At least he tried his best; I mean he posed a greater challenge than most others, not saying that they were bad trainers in all," Cynthia said while waving to the crowd who were cheering uncontrollably. "They all did their best I'm sure, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed, he showed great courage during our battle and having a unique battle style made him an interesting opponent."

By now the announcer was stepping forward to address to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen I give you the winner of the match, the Champion of Sinnoh Cynthia!" Right after that was said the crowd was yet again filled with a thundering applause. Everybody just loved watching her battle, they couldn't get enough it. Her battles showed her Pokémons' unbelievable strength, but her most strongest and iconic of them was her good friend Garchomp. She and Garchomp were insevrible; they are two of a kind and could be the perfect team. For a while now they've been staying in Sunshore City sitting and waiting for the one challenger that could possibly beat them, but sadly all of this has been in vein. They hadn't yet had the opportunity to face the trainer that could do this.

"Mistress you wouldn't mind if we made our way to the outskirts of the city so we could relax in the fields there, I've grown fond of them since we've been here, and come to think of it you'd probably like to go there to for the same reason wouldn't you?" asked the Land Shark Pokémon.

"Yes, that would be great, I love relaxing in those fields lets go," Replied Cynthia with a sweet and heartwarming smile. Those fields seemed to be the only place they could go to be away from the constant challengers and the all adoring crowds, also the fields had the softest grass you could find anywhere in Sinnoh. The thought of Garchomp and her lying in that grass was already relaxing her. So with that they exited the stadium and head for the fields of Sunshore City.

* * *

_ Meanwhile. . . . . . Not far from the city of Sunshore there was dark-brown haired boy with a little long-tailed pink cat siting on his shoulder riding on a cruise boat, trying to get there in enough time to face the champion. The 15-year old boy's name was Chris. He was wearing black cargo pants with a blue and black vest covering a black tee-shirt. On his back was a Blue backpack with a picture of the Kanto starters printed on it._

"Naya I'm not exactly comfortable with you not invisible or transformed into some other pokémon," said the concerned 15-year old, "I don't want anybody crowding around us to get a glimpse of you."

The little mew just sat there on his shoulder with a big smile, "Don't worry the about it Chrisy, I'm okay with the crowds," still giggling at the thought of all the attention.

"Okay Naya but if there is anybody that gets the idea to harm or try to take you, then I'll get Genesect to end them right then and there, got it?"

Naya blushed, she thought at how lucky she was to have someone so protective over her. The young mew lends over and gives him a little kiss on the nose followed by a hug around the neck, "Thank you for being so protective of me Chrisy, you're like the big brother I never had." That statement made Chris fell all warm inside, he picked her up and lifted her up so that they were at eye level, "Your welcome," then he let her go so that she could float on her own. Soon the intercom came on and a lady spoke in it letting the passengers know that the ship finally made port with Sunshore City. When they started down the ramp, Chris started to get nervous with all the surprised looks he was getting since Naya wasn't being at the least bit stealthy, apparently they never saw a mew in their lives. She on the other hand just floated up and took her usual spot on his shoulder giving off the biggest blushing she ever has gave off, they haven't yet been to a city that gave her this much attention.

Chris didn't want anybody to start asking him questions about Naya so he started to speed up the pace, making sure to do it without attracting any more attention. After a little while of dodging and Slipping past the crowds he finally made it out of the port. Chris was happy that they made it out of there in one piece, but mew was disappointed because she kinda likes being admired by so many people. "Don't worry Naya we'll get some more attention from other people soon," said Chris assuring the sad pink cat, "just think how much this region's champion is going to love you, she is going to go crazy over you." Right after he said that, Naya shot around him very fast making so much cooing that someone could have easily mistaken her for a Latias. Chris just smiled at the fact that she was so happy, after a minute of her doing this they admitted that they had to get on their way. But sadly from the look of it they will have to go through a pretty big field to get there.

* * *

Cynthia and Garchomp were making their way down the streets of Sunshore City trying to get to the outskirts so they could relax in the soft grass of the fields there. On the way they were getting eyed by nearly every body, which was getting the large dragon and ground type pretty nervous. Cynthia noticing this decided to speak up, "Garchomp are you all right?"

"No, no I'm not; you know exactly that I'm not great with crowds. I mean we can't go through a single city without attracting a whole army of people, it's driving me crazy," answered the annoyed Pokémon, during their walk, a starly started to fly around them irritating him even more. Garchomp looked at the bird and chomped his teeth at it. This scared the pest so badly that it flew away rather quickly, trying to get away from the large predator. Cynthia looked at this go down and just sighed.

Then she got an idea, "Well if you want I could put you in your pokéball for now so you want be part of the crowd's attention, and when we get to the fields I could make sure nobody is around and then let you out to enjoy yourself," giving a sweet smile as she gave the offer.

"Yes please, I'd rather go into my pokéball than stay out here getting eyed by every human we pass." Pleased at that he agreed to her proposition, she pulled out his pokéball and gently tapped it against one of his large arm fins; a second later he was coated in a brilliantly bright light and sucked right up into his pokéball. Then she looked at the ball in her hand and sighed, "You probably wanted a rest any way." After that she decided to go ahead and continued on to the fields.

Soon after a while of walking she makes it to the entrance to the city. She starts hearing children call her name as she is walking through the gate. "Ms. Cynthia! Ms. Cynthia!" She turned to where she heard the sounds coming from; to soon find herself with three anxious young kids standing right in front of her. "Ms. Cynthia! Could you please autograph our pokéballs!" all three kids stated at once. Cynthia looked at the kids with a smile, and giggled at the thought that her fame catching the attention of the youth of the public. "Sure, all three of you can," said the champion as she happily sighed there pokéballs. Finally pleasing the kids, she starts down the path to the fields.

Walking down the path was full of wonder; she was pleased at the surroundings she was strolling through. Watching the forest Pokémon playing and spending time with one another made her fell all warm in side. It was just amazing, although she enjoyed sounds, sights, and smells of the forest, what made her more pleased than anything else was seeing the fields come into view.

"Finally made it" she said relieved. Soon she looked around to see if anybody was around. Seeing that there wasn't anybody she released Garchomp so that he could relax and enjoy himself.

"Yes we're finally he here," said Garchomp in a mid-stretch. Cynthia smiled at the sight of her best friend being so happy. Garchomp decided to plop on the soft grass in a lazy manner and take a nap which the champion her even further. She looked at the lazy dragon and giggled, seeing that he was so tired made her, drowsy as well, so she decided to do the same. She walked over, looking around making sure that they were still along she laid down a few feet from him and closed her eyes. She sat there relaxing, after a few more minutes this she drifted off to sleep finally letting her fatigue take her . . .

* * *

"Chirsy are we almost there, I'm getting tired," complained Naya who was indeed getting drowsy. Chris rolled his eyes at the silly cat, and then he picked her up off of his shoulders, and laid her down in his arms so she could take a nap. Chris just looked down at her and said, "There, are you happy now," She matched he's gaze and smiled. Then she drifted off to sleep with that same smile on her face, clinching to his hand for a feeling of safety. Chris felt all warm inside seeing she was happy, and that she was also save. He continued down the road a little more soon to come up on a gigantic field full with life. He looked around at all the Pokémon playing with each other; he could also here what they were saying due to his amazing ability given to him by Naya's mother.

"Give me back my berries!" Screamed the irritated pichu while rising up her hands towards a patch of peacha berries that a big raichu held in his hands, only to be in vein as he simply raised a little higher out of her reach. "Come on bro give them back!"

"No can do, sis you can't have them back unless you jump for 'um, now come on JUMP!" teased the large mouse Pokémon. He was enjoying this, but on the other side the little pichu didn't. She keep on jumping and jumping, trying her best to get those berries out of his hands. Soon after a few more tries something caught her eyes, it was Chris, who apparently has been standing not far away watching them. She now was starting to get little scared at the trainer due to the fact that it was a trainer that took her father away with those round prisons they call pokéballs. The raichu just turned around to see what was making his sister so frightened. As soon he laid his eyes on Chris, he admittedly got in to a defensive stance in front of his sister preparing to defend her with his life.

"Don't even think about taking another step closer human, you won't dare hurt me or my sister! So get out of here, NOW!" The raichu yelled with now sparking cheeks. Chris started to look hurt at what he said; he couldn't imagine hurting the two, not in a million years. "Please don't be alarmed of my presents I wouldn't dare hurt any pokémon especially not a family of them, " he assured them as he walked over to them.

"Wait… . . You can understand me!" said the baffled raichu, now looking a lot calmer.

"Yes, I fully understood all that you said, and tell you the truth that kinda hurt," Replied the now looking depressed trainer. "I couldn't imagine hurting any pokémon, but if you still want me to I will take my leave." Turning around he started to walk away is heart filled with hurt. He didn't get far until the pichu ran over to him and spoke up.

"Wait... Please wait…," he said stopping Chris in his tracks. He turned to face Pichu to see what she wanted. "Please don't go we're sorry for making you fill so badly, I-I-it is just that we've had events go down in our lives that have made us to fear you humans. I'm also sorry for what my brother said he was just trying to protect me."

"It's okay, you're not the only one that should be protected," said Chris as he looked down at Naya still cuddled in his arms. Pichu finally wanted to see what was in his arms so she surprised Chris by running up his legged to get to his shoulders and started to look in his arms. She couldn't believe what she was staring at. She saw lying in his arms The Creator of all Pokémon, The Legendary Mew!

"Brother! Brother! Come quick you gotta see this!" yelled Pichu. Mew started to stir a little when she yelled at her brother, "Shhhhhhh, please keep it down Pichu, or you'll wake up Naya," warned Chris. By now her brother was making his way over see what all commotion was about. The Pichu looked curiously at the trainer with the mew in his arms, "Is that her name, Naya?"

Chris looked down at Naya watching her as she was about to wake up "Yes, it's the name her mother gave her," he replied, while the raichu finally made over where they were. Pichu nodded at what he said and then another question came in to mind. "Well then what's your name?"

"My name is Chris."

Raichu walked up to Chris with a guilty look on his face, "Sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that, honest." Chris looked at him with understanding; he knew exactly why he said what he said. "It's okay I know why you said that. You wanted to protect your sister, I don't blame you I've would of done the same thing."

Raichu smiled, finally happy that he forgave him, but then he realized why he came over there in the first place. "What did you want with me in the first place sis?"

"I wanted you to get a look at Naya."

"Who's Naya?" asked the dumbfounded raichu. Right when Raichu said that the little mew jumped out of Chris's arms and on top of his head clearly totally awake now. "I AMMM!" sang Naya as she landed. Raichu's jaw hit the ground; he couldn't believe that a mew was traveling with a human. Pichu on the other hand kinda saw that coming, she heard tales about mew being a playful and silly pokémon.

"Naya I want you to meet Raichu and Pichu, there both brother and sister." The pichu got down off Chris's shoulders and stood next to her brother. "Hi you two, I'm Naya," introduced the mew.

"Glad to meet ya, you can just call me pichu and big loft here is my big bro, is just Raichu," said Pichu as she patted her brother on his side. It took a minute before what he heard his sister said before it sank in, Raichu turned around and yelled at his sister, "I ant no big loft!" Naya started laughing so hard she almost fell off Chris's head, who in turn just sweatdropped.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, you two are funny," replied the giggling mew. This got the two to stop arguing, they too both sweatdropped and rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly. They then put their attention on Naya both with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Why are yall looking at me that way?" asked Naya.

Raichu took a step closer with the same look still on his face. "We were just wondering why you were with this human; I mean we have seen many pokémon traveling with them, but we never expected to see you, Mew Creator of all Pokémon traveling with them too."

"Okay, first of all I'm not exactly the 'Creator of all Pokémon' that's actually my memmia, and second of all this is no ordinary human, he's the only person that my memmia (means parent in pokémon terminology) let take care of me. Chris has put his life on the line many of times in the past to protect me, and that's why memmia let me stay with him. Because no matter what danger came our way, she knew that he would be able to protect me. So you could say that he's like my second memmia." Naya jumped down on to his shoulder and gave him a hug around the neck with a smile. This made him blush a little, but it also made the raichu's heart grow heavy again. He couldn't believe that he treated Chris like he did, a human that was entrusted to look after Mew's child. Chris looked at the now sad raichu with concern, "What's wrong Raichu?"

"I can't believe I treated you like that a while ago, being like that to The Protector of Mew is a disgrace to all pokémon alike," said Raichu as he was filled with even more regret.

Chris walked over and crouched down to Raichu's eye level. Putting a hand on his shoulder he smiled, "It's okay Raichu, you did it to protect your sister remember. Please don't bet yourself over because of it, okay." What he said made put a little smile on Raichu's face, Pichu walked over to her brother and gave him a hug, who happily returned it. Watching this go down made him remember the whole reason why he was going through the field I the first place. "I almost forgot we have to get going Naya before the champion moves to another city."

"Oh, I forgot also we gotta get going before it's too late," replied Naya

Raichu walked up to Chris and Naya with curiosity. "This wouldn't be Cynthia would it?"

The baffled trainer looked at the raichu and nodded, "Yes, but how do you know her?"

"Both me and my sister know her because we've heard a lot of people coming through here taking about wanting to battle her , and also because we've seen her few times on the other side of the field usually taking a nap with some big blue dragon pokémon. Do you want to battle with her too?"

Before Chris could let out a word Naya spoke up instead. "Yep, Chrisy here is going to face her and win. I believe he can do it, because I've seen him face really tough opponents in the past and he beat them, so I'm sure he can beat her."

Raichu nodded at them and turned to see his sister tugging on his fur. "Brother can we go and see Chris's fight against the nice lady; I would really like to watch it, please." Raichu started to ponder on what his sister said. He had to admit he kinda wanted to see it to, but he had to make sure they would be safe if they went along. "Chris could sis and me tag along with you to watch your battle please, we would really like to see it, and it could also help me gain some more battling experience."

"Sure, we would love for yall to tag along it would be fun," replied Chris with a smile. Naya on the other head was now floating around them cheering. Pichu started to cheer also, she was happy because she now knew that she was going to watch her new friends in action. Raichu looked at his sister and smiled, seeing that she was happy made him happy.

"Well since yall are coming along we should get going, I want to make it before it gets noon," said Chris as he looked to the approaching sun. Raichu and Pichu nodded, and so they all started off through the fields towards Sunshore City.

Along the way they were met with a wide verity of pokémon that Sinnoh had to offer. Naya and Pichu played with a lot of them. Raichu was overjoyed to see his sis having so much fun. Chris was happy that they didn't encounter any aggressive pokémon along the way. Soon after a while Pichu and the silly little mew got tired so they to over Chris's shoulders for the time being. Since the gang passed all those Pokemon, he started to wonder what two Kanto bond pokémon was doing in Sinnoh.

"Hy Raichu I was just wondering, why is it that you two here in Sinnoh? I mean aren't yall originally from Kanto?" asked the curious trainer. This question made the raichu unsettled, and it also started to bring back memories that they didn't want to remember. His sister's eyes started to tear looked at the two realizing that what his question had done; he started to fill pretty guilty seeing them that sad. "I'm so sorry if the question offended you; please don't be sad, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to." The Raichu nodded at what he said, he knew that he didn't mean upset them. "Thank you Chris, it's just that me and my sis just d-don't like to talk about it," Said Raichu. Although Raichu was calmed down, Pichu wasn't she was starting to cry. Chris picked up her up and brought her into a hug. "It's okay Pichu please forgive me I didn't mean to hurt you with that question." Naya reached and patted Pichu on the head with a smile, this seemed to calm her down. The Pichu stopped crying due to Naya's symphony, so she got back up on Chris 's shoulders again and sat down. Then she looked at the worried trainer and smiled. "It's okay Chris I forgive you, like my brother said we just don't like to talk about it."

With the matter settled they decided to continue on their way. After a few steps were taken he came up on a sight that shocked him. There lying in the grass was the person he was looking for all alone, lying in the grass was the champion of Sinnoh Cynthia. And what shocked him even more was that her most powerful pokémon was also lying beside her only a few feet away, he then sweatdropped at what he realized. After looking for a few seconds he noticed that they were asleep.

"Should we wait before they wake up?" asked Naya.

"Yes, it would be best since she is probably tired from all the challengers she had to face," Answered Chris. He started to think what they should do while they wait for them to get up, then he saw a tall tree about 20ft away. "Hum . . . . Why don't we sit next to that tree over there until she wakes?" Gestured Chris as he pointed to the tree. The others agreed with them and so they went over to tree. Raichu and Pichu climbed up it followed by the joyful as always mew. "Come on Chrisy, come up here with us," said Naya as she waved her hand to him. Chris rolled his eyes at the silly mew, and decided to do what she wanted as long as it made here happy. He climbed up to where she was without the slightest difficulty, and sat next to her. Then when he put his attention on the view he couldn't believe his eyes. It was one of the beautifulest sights he has ever seen. From his view point he saw the fields that they were in stretch all the way to Sunshore city, and from there he saw the sun shining brilliantly of the solar panels. The sun rays also reached down a coated the waters of the sea in an amazing display of light. He also noticed that there was a light house in the bay. Where ever he looked there was pokémon, Wingull flying above the water and huge Wailord in the water. He gazing at the land was interrupted by a tugging on his shirt. He looked down to see Naya trying to get his attention.

"Yes Naya you need something?" Chris asked Naya.

"Chrisy could I have some of those Lum berries you have in your backpack?" When she asked that her stomach growled in protest. Chris nodded happily and started to dig in his backpack for the Lum berries. After a few minutes he found them at the bottom. He pulled a few out of the sack and gave them to her, who in turn gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks Chrisy I'm kinda hungry," she said as she stuffed her face with berries. Chris noticed that she was going pretty fast, "Please slow down Naya are you're going to get choked, come on you can't me that hungry." He said with concern. Naya gulped down the last piece of the Lum berry she was working on and looked up at Chris with a grin then she went back to the remaining of the berries, this time at a slower pace. Raichu watched from the branch above them and saw that what Naya said earlier was true he indeed treated her as his own child.

Soon enough the Champion was starting to wake. She got up to stretch, and looked at Garchomp; apparently he was still in the grass snoring away. She was fighting the urge to laugh hoping not to wake him up, because she wanted to get him as much rest as he wanted. Cynthia started to look around to see what time of day it was and to see if anybody was around. She averaged the time to be at least a little past noon, due the sun was in the middle of the sky. She kept viewing their surroundings until she came up on the tree that Chris, Naya, Raichu, and Pichu were sitting in. She walked over to it and looked up, Chris on the other hand didn't notice her yet due to Naya talking to him and getting his attention from the ground below. Cynthia couldn't get a good view on Naya due to a lot of leaves in the way.

"Well hello there," she said as she waved at them. This kinda spooked Chris, who eventually fell down hitting the ground with his face. The incident made every body bursting out laughing besides Garchomp who was still snoring away. Raichu and Pichu came down to see if he was alright, while Naya was still sitting on the branch a hard time trying to catch her breath. Cynthia helped him up and asked if he was alright.

"Ya I'm fine," Chris growled as he was rubbing his head. Raichu and Pichu was relieved to see he was alright, by now the laughing Mew was making her way down to make sure if nothing was broken.

"What's your name?" asked the curious Champion.

"My name is Chris, and that is Naya," Chris pointed at the relieved cat, relieved that he was okay. Cynthia's eyes went wide. She has never seen this pokémon before. "What pokémon is that? I've yet to see this pokémon." Chris rubbed the back of his head, he was wondering what he was going to tell her. Since Naya hasn't made any attempt to try telepathy he was going to have a hard time at this. Finally Garchomp was waking up, as he was in mid-stretch he released a relaxing roar that ended up scaring Pichu, but was quickly comforted by her brother making her calm. Everybody turned to the Dragon, who was making his way over to the group. When he came up to them he fell in a state of shock. Staring right at him was the Creator of all Pokémon. He couldn't believe his eyes that the Legendary Mew would be traveling with a human. Cynthia saw his reaction at seeing the floating pink cat and it boasted her curiosity. "Garchomp are you okay?"

"Y-yes I-I-it's just how is it possible for her to be traveling with a human?" Garchomp asked as he pointed to the little mew. Naya giggle at the face Garchomp was giving of and floated over to sit on Chris's head. Garchomp noticed Cynthia's clueless face and sighed, "Mistress don't you remember what the report that professor from Kanto sent you. Remember what it was about?" She thought about it for a while until she finally got. "How could you be traveling with the Legendary Mew?" Chris rubbed the back of his head again this time a little longer, he tried to come up with something to tell her. Naya assured that it's okay to tell them. Then they decided to tell practically the same thing they told Raichu and Pichu. Then the question that both Cynthia and Garchomp were wondering came into thought. "So why are you four here?" asked Cynthia.

"Cynthia I challenge you to a battle, one on one, Garchomp versus my friend here." he stated his challenge as he twisted a blacked top pokéball in his hand. Clearly the champion was not surprised, but on the other hand Garchomp sighed and started to think that this was another champion wonna be. Chris looked at Garchomp as he did this sigh and a cocky smile came to his face. "Don't be like that Garchomp I'm sure you probably think that I'm another weakling. I mean you two probably have faced many other challengers in the past. Yall most likely cleaved right through them, but let me warn you right now. I guarantee you that I'm going to be your toughest opponent yet." Cynthia raised eyebrow at the now hotshot trainer. Garchomp looked at him and began to chuckle, "ha, ha big words"

"Who said I don't have a big bite too?"

Garchomp started to get a little serious, "Mistress please arrange our match I want to see if this arrogant boy can back up his words." He then turned to the mew who was now giggling at the two. "Mighty Mew you have been traveling with the boy, tell me is this true on what he is saying?"

Giggled due to the big pokémon calling her mighty, "Yes, I know he could give you a run for your money, Mr. Bugsy will make sure of that." Naya drifted over to Chris and sat on her usual spot, on top of his head, "and please call me Naya." Chris rolled his eyes, he was also a little surprised at how even a strong and honorable pokémon as Garchomp respected the power of Mew. Garchomp gave Naya a baffled look, "Who is Mr. Bugsy?" Naya just gave him a big grin. Chris was starting to get a pretty good idea; he thought maybe his and Cynthia's pokémon should meet each other.

"Hy Cynthia, could we let our pokémon out to let them meet each other?" gestured Chris. "I would like to meet your pokémon and I think you will probably meet mine too."

"Sure, but first you have to answer on question for me, Chris." She said with a smile

"And that would be?"

"Which regions have you been to, I can tell easily that you been to other regions than Sinnoh so tell where all have you been I'm just curious." Garchomp was starting to get interested at where he has been as well. Raichu and Pichu were moving closer to hear his answer, they were wondering too. "Yes where have you been, while traveling with a Mew you should've been to a lot of places?"

Chris rubbed his head sheepishly, "yap, you right I been to other regions. Actually I've been to all of them." Everybody's eyes went wide except Naya who busted out laughing at them due to their sudden shock they were given. Raichu and Pichu were not as shocked as Cynthia and Garchomp, because they had a feeling that while traveling with Naya he would been to quite a few regions. Cynthia and Garchomp was now understanding at why he was acting like a hotshot a while ago. They now thought at meeting his pokémon and facing them was going to be a wonderful experience, even though it was going to be one on one. "Well come on lets meet each other pokémon," said the anxious Champion.

First Cynthia let her pokémon out besides Garchomp there was the Lucario, Spiritomb, Togekiss, Milotic, and a Roserade. Chris was impressed; he knew she would have some strong pokémon since she was the Champion. They all seemed to have the WTF look on their faces when they saw Naya, so Cynthia had to explain the whole predicament about why she's traveling with me, and the whole 'I can understand Pokemon thing'. When they all settled down, it finally came down to me showing of my pokémon. "Well Chris let's see your pokémon," Cynthia said as she gave a little grin. Raichu was looking forward to seeing Chris's pokémon as well as the champion. Pichu didn't care as much because she and Cynthia's Togekiss were playing around. He reached and grabbed five pokéballs from the side of his waist and threw them out. Chris's Umbreon, Volcarona, Bisharp, Escavalier, and Dragonair came bursting out.

This time it was Cynthia's turn to be impressed, and boy was she impressed. She was now eager to face me now. Raichu now wanted to meet them, but Pichu was getting a little scared at the sight of Bisharp and Escavalier. Chris noticed this, he walked over and picked her up, "its okay Pichu, don't worry he ant mean, once you get to know him he actually very kind." That seemed to ease her a little, so she hopped out his arms and walked over to him now curious. Raichu was getting into a fighting stance just in case he tried to hurt her, but Chris raised a hand to him indicating to she wasn't in any danger, so he calmed down. Bisharp crouched down and patted her on the head gently to show what Chris said was true, "It's alright little one I mean you no harm," he assured Pichu. She gave a big smile and ran over to her brother now satisfied. While that went down Cynthia was enjoying the sight of Volcarona, "Wow such a majestic pokémon, she has as much beauty as Milotic here." She petted Milotic on the back of her head, and then Milotic started to utter somewhat of a purr. Volcarona was blushing at the comment, but that was when Chris noticed what Escavalier was doing. Him and Garchomp was staring each other down intensely, Naya drifted in front of Chris face and giggled, "Chrisy it looks like someone is wanting to battle."

Chris sighed; he walked over next to Escavalier and put a hand on his left shoulder, "Escavalier please understand that I'm going to have to let Genesect have this one, since this is going to be a one on one I need to use him." Escavalier was instantly sadden, "But master you know I can't resist facing tougher opponents I have to face him." Chris sighed again he knew Escavaliers couldn't help themselves when a tougher opponent comes along. Umbreon came over to the two and sat next to Chris, "Don't be like that Escavalier. Think about it, if Chris lets Genesect battle the Champion that means you could save up your strength for face someone a lot stronger." Umbreon assured him. There was a long pause until he finally made up his mind. Escavalier decided to let Genesect have the battle, while he took a nap in his pokéball.

"Thanks for help Umbreon," he scratched Umbreon behind the ear to make her start purring. Chris was thankful that she came to his help, because he didn't want to hurt Escavalier's feelings or anything. He just wanted to give the Champion a little surprise.

"Hy Chris." Chris turned around to see Cynthia right behind him.

"Yes."

"I've been so caught up in meeting these pokémon that I just realized that you only threw out five pokéballs, where's your sixth?" Chris rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, while he gave a nervous chuckle. "Cynthia I actually wanted to let him have his first appearance when we start our battle. You know, to be a surprise kinda, hope you aren't mad or anything." That's when Garchomp gave an aggravated grunt; Cynthia rolled her eyes at the annoyed dragon.

"Sure, to tell you the truth I love surprises," Cynthia gave a smile to assure that she was actually happy with the idea, but she sighed at the sight of the annoyed dragon and ground type. She walked over to give him a pat on the head. "Don't worry we will battle him, but later after we go to the pokémon center, ok." Garchomp nodded to her now with a better expression on his face. "Well Chris is it okay with you if we have our pokémon battle in the stadium?" Chris agreed to this proposition, then both him and the champion put there pokémon back into their pokéballs except Garchomp who didn't like being in his that much and were of the Sunshore City.

When they got into the view of the town Chris felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked down to see who was pulling on it and found a very nervous raichu was doing it, "Ya Raichu?"

"Chris I don't feel very safe going to a city filled with humans, for both mine and my sister's safety. What if somebody tries to catch us, if there is a crowd there I can't face them all." Chris laughed a bit a rubbed Raichu's head. "It's okay Raichu everybody that sees us will think that you two are my pokémon, and if anybody does try anything." He held up a Black and white pokéball so Raichu can see it, "me and my friend here defeat them with ease." Both Raichu and Pichu was thankful for him being willing to protect them. Naya was proud to have such a caring guardian so nice to pokémon and to her. She leaned over and gave him her usual smile and hug combo, which he gladly returned them both. Pichu ran up onto the shoulder that Naya wasn't sitting on and happily sat there, while Raichu was wondering who was in that pokéball that made it so unique.

While they walked Cynthia wondered about that oddly colored pokéball, "What pokémon could he want to wait to show me," she gave a sigh mid-thought. "If it's a pokémon that he wanted to keep secretive until we battle, it must be stronger than the others." Cynthia was now quiet anxious to see it, and see it face off against her Garchomp. As they got to the entrance to the city, Cynthia stopped to ask Chris a question.

"What about Naya? Being a Mew there will be many trainers wanting to capture her or battle to see a legendary Pokémon's strength and also that could go with the Pichu and Raichu since they aren't from this region."

"It's like I told Raichu and Pichu here if anybody thinks they could capture or clause them harm, me and my pokémon will not let that be allowed," assured Chris as he referred yet again to the black and white pokéball. Raichu turned to Naya and asked who was in the pokéball being curious.

"I ant saying nothing," Giggled Naya, "I promised Chrisy that I wouldn't tell." Raichu sighed at the thought of having to wait.

"Chris lets go to the Pokémon Center first before we head to the stadium, ok," said the champion. Chris nodded and then the group head to the pokémon center. On the way there they tried their best to stay away from crowds, but sadly it was a waste due to the growing crowds that were following them now. Soon enough Chris was looking as nervous as Garchomp. Cynthia saw the people that were not far behind, so to keep to two from becoming even more nervous she decided to speed the groups pace alittle.

Soon enough they made it to the Pokémon Center. Cynthia had to put Garchomp in his pokéball so that he wouldn't arouse anybody in there. After he was in his pokéball Cynthia, Chris, and Naya went on in. As soon as they reached the front desk they were given a warm Nurse Joy greeting.

"Hello welcome to the Pokémon Center, how may I help you?" asked the smiling Nurse Joy.

"Yes, would you please heal my Pokémon? They probably need it after all the challengers I had to face today," replied Cynthia, "Chris do you need to heal your Pokémon?"

Chris shook his head and then Nurse Joy happily nodded to the champion and received the pokéballs from her. "What about that Pichu and Raichu?"

"I don't know, Raichu are you and your sister feeling okay or do yall feel sick are something?" Chris asked him with concern. Raichu turned to his sister and asked if she was alright. When she also shook her head he turned back to Chris. "No were fine but I am getting a little hungry though."

"Okay I'll get everybody something to eat after we're done here," He assured Raichu with a smile. Then he turned back to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy they are alright."

Nurse Joy nodded and then gladly placed the pokéballs on a tray and started her way down the hall to the examination room in the back of the Pokémon Center until she noticed Naya sitting on Chris's shoulder.

"Wow what pokémon is that? I haven't seen that one before and I've seen plenty of them," Asked Nurse Joy being curious over Naya.

"Her name is Naya and she is a Mew," Said Chris.

"Oh she must a species from another region right?"

"You could say that." After Chris and Nurse Joy's conversation she went ahead to the back of the Pokémon Center to give Cynthia's Pokémon a checkup. Cynthia shook her head with a chuckle.

"What?" He asked the Champion.

"Nothing, it's just that ever since we meet in the field I'm still trying to get used to you able to talk to Pokémon, "Cynthia replied. "You are very special to be able to understand all them; I mean I'm only able to understand Garchomp and that's due to him growing up with me. Since he has been with me for so long, I started to understand him more and more. And finally I've gotten to where I am able to understand just about every word he says." Chris thanked her for the complement and both of them went over to the trainer resting area part of the Pokémon Center and took a sit. After a few minutes of sitting Chris felt something tugging on his leg he look to find Pichu trying to get his attention. Chris gave her a smile, picked her up and sat her in his lap.

"Pichu you need something?" Pichu was about to say something, but a growling stomach stop her. She dropped her hands down over her stomach a blushed in embarrassment. Chris and Naya giggled at the silly Pichu, who was now blushing even more. "I'll go and get both you and your brother something to eat," Said Chris as he got up and sat Pichu down next to her brother. "Would you two like some pecha berries?"

"Yay pecha berries!" Pichu yelled as she started to jump up and down impatiently. Naya giggle more at Pichu. "Well I guess that answers your question," Said Naya. After Chris started for the cafeteria he was stopped by Cynthia.

"Chris I'm gonna go get my Pokémon, and head to the stadium to arrange our battle, is it okay with you?" Chris nodded and after that she head off towards the front desk. When she left Chris continued towards followed by Raichu and Pichu. When they got to the cafeteria they saw it filled with people some probably trainers. "Naya I want you to go Invisible for now until we get out of here okay." She agreed and turned invisible. After getting Raichu and Pichu some pecha berries, they went to the front desk to let Nurse Joy know that they were leaving, but when they got there they found a familiar person with a Pikachu on his shoulder giving his pokéballs to her. This boy was wearing a red and black hat with a green pokéball design on it, and also with his usual blue and white colored vest. This boy was no other than Chris's childhood friend Ash.


	2. Chapter 2: Prelude to Battle

**[Finally got to chapter 2, and if yall like the story the review, please no flames I don't want my computer to catch on fire.] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if I did that would be epic.**

* * *

**A life Worth Protecting**

**Chapter 2, part A: Prelude to battle.**

Chris stood there filled with relief. He was relieved to see that his best friend made to the Sinnoh Region. Before Ash was able to turn and notice him, Pikachu beat him to it.

"Chris it's so glad to see you," Said the happy mouse Pokémon as he jumped of and ran over to him. Ash finally turned to see what Pikachu was so excited about and that's was his turn to notice Chris.

"Chris what are you doing here? The last time I saw you it was in Kanto right, after you were about to face Lance," Said Ash as he walked over to where Pikachu was now standing.

"Ya I've been to a lot of places since then," He said rubbing his head sheepishly. "So it looks like that you've made it to Sinnoh congratulations."

"Thanks, so how has Naya been doing? I'm sure she is doing well, but I'm just wondering."

"Well why don't you ask her yourself?" After he said that Naya cancelled her invisibility and revealed herself sitting on his shoulder. "Here I am!" Naya cheered as she jumped up and down on his shoulder. Chris sweatdropped making Ash and Pikachu laugh, "I guess that answers my . . . . . ." Ash stopped himself mid-sentence when he saw the Raichu and Pichu. Chris saw this and started to tell him all that happened after he got off the boat. While Chris explained everything Pikachu was meeting Raichu and his sister. "So how do you know Chris," Pikachu asked the siblings.

"Well we meet him in the big field outside of town. First we though he was just another one of those cold-hearted humans, but after we got to know him better our thought of him became different. Tell you the truth I do feel kinda bad on how I treated him when I saw him," Said Raichu as he sadden at the thought of their encounter with Chris. "I mean the way I treated Chris, a human being entrusted by Mother Mew to watch over her child, is unacceptable." Pichu walked over her shuttered brother and started to pat his side, "Brother are you still down about that? Chris has already told you that you were only being protective over me, and that you don't have to beat yourself up for it."

"Don't worry about it Raichu, at least you didn't do to Chris what I did to Ash when we first meet." Pikachu started to rub the back of his head and laugh sheepishly. "I did what you did and more."

"What did you do to him that my brother didn't do to Chris?" Pichu ask as she walked up to Pikachu. "Well let's see, I shocked him more times than I can remember, ignored him when he tried to catch his first Pokémon, and ignored him further even after he treated me so kindly. But it all ended when we were attacked by a group of Spearow."

"Dang. . . . . . What happen with the Spearow?" Pichu looked at Pikachu's grateful expression and she understood exactly what went down. "So he saved your life and you started to treat him like one would say family."

"How did you. . . ." Pikachu was about to ask until Raichu spoke up.

"Dude your face said everything even I could look at you and know that." Pikachu sweatdropped and Raichu and Pichu started to laugh. Soon after more talking Chris, Naya, and Ash came walking up to the trio. "Well Pikachu are you ready to go watch an awesome battle? Before we go challenge Volkner," Ash asked Pikachu then receiving a nod from his buddy as a reply.

"So your coming us I see," Naya said to Ash. Ash looked to Chris for an explanation on what she said. Chris saw Ash confused, he sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Ash; I forgot that you can't understand her. She said that it looks like that you're coming with us."

Ash chuckled a bit, "Man your lucky to understand Pokémon. I've been trying to understand Pikachu ever since we meet. I mean I know that I can't kinda get the meaning to what he's saying but it's not the same." Pikachu ran up Ash's side and toke his usual position on his shoulder. "As for the part about us coming with you, like I told Pikachu we're going to watch your match against the Champion it's going to epic. It usually is." Ash used his hand, and scratched the back of one of Pikahcu's ears receiving a pleasurable "Cha" from the mouse Pokémon. Chris put a hand on Ash's shoulder, "Well Ash if Naya and I ask her memmia the next time she visits if she can grant you the power that she gave me. Then you may be able to speak to Pokémon also just like I can."

"Thanks Chris I've wanted to be able to that ever since I could remember."

"Your welcome," Chris happy replied as he motions for the door. "Come on let's get to the stadium so me and Cynthia can have our battle."

They all agreed, Naya floats over and takes a sit on Chris's Shoulder, as for Pichu, she runs up and takes over the other shoulder. As they left the Pokémon Center something to people came up to the group. It was Ash's friends Brock and Dawn. "They you are!" said the annoyed girl with the Piplup in her arms. "Me and Brock have been looking for you everywhere!"

"I'm sorry you guys, I ran in to one of my old friends from Pallet Town," Ash said as he rubbed the back of his heads sheepishly. That's when Brock noticed Chris who was behind him, "Ash who is this?"

Ash realized that he hadn't introduced Chris to the rest of the gang. "Oh, sorry guys I forgot I have to introduce you two to my greatest childhood friend from Pallet Town." Ash said ash he moved out of the way so they could get better view of Chris. "Brock, Dawn this is Chris and Naya." Brock's mouth dropped at the sight of Naya, but Dawn was only surprised since she has never seen a Mew before. "A. . . . A-A Ash is that what I think it is!" Chris and Naya laughed at the reaction Brock made. "For one it ant an it, it's a she and for two, her name is Naya and yes she's a Mew." Brock was still speechless at the sight of the Legendary. "Chris is she your Pokémon?"

"No Brock Naya ant exactly my Pokémon she's more of alittle sister to me," Stated Chris scratching Naya behind the ears, who was enjoying greatly.

"So she doesn't have a pokéball to stay in or something," Asked Dawn. That Question seemed to horrify Chris he couldn't even think of putting Naya in a pokéball. "No Dawn," He said, "I could never imagine me putting Naya in a pokéball like I said she is part of my family." Dawn nodded at him and turned to Ash. "So Ash is you going to head to the Gym?"

"No me and Pikachu are going to watch Chris and Cynthia's battle before we face Volkner."

Dawn was shocked to, did she just hear 'Cynthia'. "Ash d-d-did you just say C-Cynthia?" This time Chris spoke up with a courageous tone. "Yep I'm going to face Cynthia and defeat her," From Chris's statement this grabbed the attention of both Brock and Dawn. "Hy Chris, can I and brock tag along with you? Please I really, really would like to see a battle like that," Asked the pleading girl.

Chris looked at Naya and both started to laugh, due to the fact that they had a feeling they were probably going to be anxious to go. "Of course yall can go," Said Chris as he was still laughing, "I had a feeling that yall would probably want to go anyway." This put a large smile of Dawn's face. "THANK YOU!" Everybody sweatdropped when she yelled. Meanwhile as they talked Raichu and his sister was also having a talk of their own, "Sis are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes Brother I want to go with Chris when he leaves please you can see yourself that he can protect me also, please bro I really want to go with him," Pichu pleaded. A sigh left Raichu he knew that Chris could protect her since he is able to protect Naya, but he didn't her to leave. Raichu could go a day without having her around. So the only thing he could think of is to go with them. "Okay, okay you can," After hearing her brother say that Pichu started to jump up and down laughing and cheering just as must Naya. "But under two conditions: first, I want to see him fight Cynthia to make sure that he can protect you. And second, if I can see that he can, then I might decide to tag along." Pichu to celebrate even more she was more joyful that more now knowing that Raichu was going with her.

Soon enough her cheering got Chris attention. Chris stopped the conversation with the others and walked over to the siblings to see what was making her so happy. "Pichu what's up?" Pichu was giggling so much she couldn't get any words out. Her brother rolled his eyes, "Chris we've been talking and decided to see if it was okay to go with you after the battle." Chris laughed at the two and nodded. "Of course you can come us," He said as he rubbed the top of the Raichu's head with a smile. That relieved Raichu a great deal. He didn't want his sister so sad if Chris said no. "Yay we have new friends to travel with!" Naya cheered as she jumped up and down on Chris's shoulder. Chris smiled at the pink cat; he was pleased to see Naya in a happy of a mood as this. Ash, Brock, and Dawn sweatdropped at Naya's sudden burst of joy.

"Well Chris are we ever going to head to the stadium," Asked Ash.

"Oh! Ya! I forgot let's go everyone!"

Finally they were on the way to the stadium, anxious for the battle a head. While on the way to there Dawn was talking up a storm. She was talking about how she used to watch Cynthia battle on TV, and how she sadly has never had the chance to see one of her battles in person. She went on and on like there wasn't an end to the conversation. Finally after a few more Ash was getting tired of it, "Dawn could you calm down from the talking please? You're giving me a head ache."

"Sorry Ash, I'm just excited about watching the champion in action up close and person."

"Dawn we all are, but do you see anybody else running their mouth a 100 miles per hour? I don't think so!"

Chris looked at the scene and shook his head in amusement, "Oh, come on you guys lets go on a head and get to the stadium. After that yall can talk all you want." The two stopped the arguing and agreed.

While walking further Chris looked at Naya and noticed that she was starting to look drowsy. So he picked her up from his shoulder and cradled in his arms so she could take a nap. He smiled as she happily cuddled up against his jacked and started to drift off in a peaceful slumber. Before she fell a sleep she opened her eyes barely and looked up at Chris, "Chrisy could you wake me up when we get there so that I can watch you beat the yellow-haired lady." Chris gently smiled and nodded. Satisfying the tired Mew, she happily fell asleep. This pleased Chris, he was so happy to see that Naya falling asleep with a smile. It was just something with her smile that brightened the whole day.

"Wow Chris you're so sweet," Pichu said while she was looking down at Naya.

"Ya, I now can see that Naya's mother chose the right person to look over her. Chris, you are the right person for the job," Added Raichu.

"Well Raichu, it's not exactly job, it actually feels like traveling with family. Because before Me and Naya went on our journey, Mew used to let me play with Naya every single day. Ever since I was 8 years old I played with Naya, and sometimes Mew would join in and we would always play games and stuff," Chris looked up towards the sky as if remembering the past. "It's been 7 years since I first met Naya and ever since then she viewed me not as a stranger, but as a big brother."

Raichu's mouth went slack as he heard this. "So this human has actually been with the child of Mew for 7 years . . . .," he thought, "Wow."

After talking with Raichu and Pichu, Chris turned his attention back on the street and realized that Ash and the gang unknowingly were far ahead of him. His eyes went wide and urged Him and the Chu siblings to catch up.

* * *

**[Short chapter I know. And sorry people if you were anxious to see an epic Champ battle, but I actually thought it would be better to give that battle a chapter all to itself. So, until next chapter see ya later.] **


	3. Chapter 3: A Battle for the Books

**[What's up Poketurn88 here, I'm back with an epic chapter that you might like. Some of you have been waiting for this chapter I know. So I'm not going to waste any more time with useless ranting. So please RR and enjoy. Here it is chapter 3, and please no flames!]**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own pokémon. **

**Chapter 3: A Battle for the Books**

There the gang stood peering at the stadium with anticipation ready for what lied ahead. Everyone was ready to witness Chris's battle, especially Dawn, her talking on the way showed that.

"So Chris are you nervous?You have a big challenge ahead." Ash asked curiously as he put a firm hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Ash you of all people should know that I wouldn't be facing a champion like her without being prepared."

"True." Replied Ash as he shrugged his shoulders. After Ash replied to Chris, the group heard an explosion that ringed the stadium followed by a load cheer of the crowd. The blast that came from the stadium was so loud it forced Naya up from her nap and scaring her. Chris saw that the blast frightened Naya so bad she started to shiver. So he quickly held her in a loving hug, which calmed her down immediately. "Thanks Chrisy, that boom spooked me."

"Your welcome Naya," Chris smiled to her and then turned to find a boy walking from the entrance. The boy had a very disappointing expression. At first glance Chris knew why the boy was so disappointed, he just lost to Cynthia. The boy made it to the group and noticed Chris standing right there. He walked in front of the boy and attempted a smile. "Let me guess challenged the Champion and loss." The boy just nodded and continued on his current path.

"Well Chris it looks like Cynthia has been busy while we were on the way," Said Ash as he gave a slight chuckle.

"Ya I guess she has," Chris placed Naya on the other shoulder opposite of Pichu. Before they proceeded, Chris had to get Naya to go invisible due to the crowd being so large. She obeyed and covered herself with an invisible cloak. With Naya invisible on his shoulders Chris motioned for the group and they all proceeded in.

"You wouldn't be Chris would you," Asked the Guardsman who was standing at the front entrence.

"Yes I am and ones behind me are accompanying me to this match." The guard nodded and pointed to the section on the side of the stadium that was for the guest of the challenger. "There is the Challenger Guest Box, everyone except the challenger proceed there." Ash, Dawn, and Brock all nodded and started for the place where the guard pointed. After watching them go, the guard turned his attention to Chris. "Well challenger good luck and for the ones I've seen today. I hope you put up a better challenge."

Chris just chuckled lightly and nodded, "I'll try my best." After seeing his response the guard waved and the referee in the center of the stadium, who in turn notified the announcer that another challenger, has shown up.

"Well ladies and gentleman we have yet another Champion battle on our hands!" The announcer's statement sent a wave of cheer through the crowd, immediately lighting the stadium with applause. "Well people here are the first participant; here we have the current Champion of Sinnoh Cynthia!" Everyone was cheering uncontrollably now. The challenger laughed alittle at the amusement and proceeded with the introduction. "The other is the trainer challenging Cynthia, is Christian turn from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region." Hearing his name, Chris approached the battle field where Cynthia was already waiting followed by Raichu. Raichu was getting very nervous due to the sheer amount of humans in the stadium, but his sister who was still on Chris shoulder seem to not mind the crowd, she kinda liked it. Raichu soon felt a hand rubbing the fur on top of his head he looked up at Chris who was the one who was doing it. "Don't be so nervous Raichu; there is nothing to worry about. Now come on and enjoy the battle, k?" From his assuring words Raichu calmed down and nodded his head with a smile.

"Well Chris you finally got here. I've been waiting for you, ready for our battle?" Said Cynthia who was sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yes I am, sorry that it took so long getting here. I ran in to an old friend of mine." Cynthia nodded in understanding. She then started to look around Chris as if searching for something. "Where's Naya?"

"I told her to go invisible before we entered the stadium, `you know because of the crowd," Answered Chris as he pulled a black topped pokéball from his trainer's belt.

"I understand that was a good idea on your part," Replied Cynthia as she too reached for a pokéball on her belt. Seeing this the referee walked up with flags in hand and raised them.

` "This will be a 1 on 1 Battle only, I repeat 1 on 1." This forced commotion in the crowd, Chris could hear a lot of talk like '_Why is it one on one' _and _'Is he crazy no one can face her one on one. Especially if he is facing her Garchomp'._

"Before we officially begin this match, both competitors stage your Pokémon," Exclaimed the referee.

"Go Garchomp!" Cynthia threw her pokéball up releasing an all too familiar Dragon. He appeared with a roar, his roar caused Raichu to cower back up a few steps. Raichu saw from that roar Garchomp gave off that he was extremely strong.

"Well mistress we finally get to have this battle," Stated Land Shark Pokémon. Cynthia just smiled and nodded.

"Chris I ready to be surprised," Said Cynthia as she gestured to Chris.

"Alright Cynthia both of you prepare to feast your eyes on my strongest Pokémon. I choose you **GENSESECT!**" Chris threw his pokéball in the air to allow it to release the pokémon. As soon as the pokéball was open the light that it held immediately hit the ground releasing Genesect. The light was present for a few seconds until it faded reviling Chris's Pokémon. The crowd fell silent immediately, along with Cynthia who was speechless. Ash and friends were dumbfounded as well. Immediately there were many trainers including Ash that took out there pokedexs and tried to scan Genesect with them. Sadly all of them got a 'Pokémon unrecognized inefficient data' as the response. Although many of them were disappointed with this reply they were starting to wonder how this Pokémon would do against Cynthia's Garchomp. "Well leave it to Chris to obtain yet another unique pokémon, how he does it I'll never know," Ash told himself in his thoughts. Stood before them was a Pokémon like nothing they have never seen. The Pokémon had a light grayish-purple colored steel hide and red gridded eyes. Its body looked that of a very large ant, with a cannon attached to its back. Even thou she hasn't seen this Pokémon before; Cynthia could tell right then and there that this Pokémon will be tough to beat.

"Chris we have yet another challenge before us," stated the metallic bug Pokémon in a computerized voice.

"Yes Genesect this is Cynthia she is the Champion of Sinnoh," Chris replied. After his reply he felt a pressure being released from his shoulder. He knew it was Naya floating over to Genesect. "Good luck Mr. Buggy, I be routing for ya." Genesect just simply nodded to the invisible cat. Mew then floated over to Chris's shoulder and took the spot up again. Chris felt a familiar tug on his pants leg by Raichu. "Hy Chris who's that, I haven't seen him before?"

"Well Raichu this is friend of mine from the Unova Region. He's one tough pokémon, and not just that but his attacks are powerful just you wait and see." Raichu looked back at the odd Pokémon and then back at Chris and gave him a slight nod.

Meanwhile Garchomp was having concentrated look over his opponent. He was studying Genesect from head to toe, but he did examine the cannon that sprouted from his back. After the, examination, Garchomp looked back at Cynthia "Mistress I think this opponent may be quite the fight."

"Yes Garchomp I have recognized this as well. He will not be so easy." After the exchange of words, Cynthia then looked over and saw that Chris was ready for the battle.

"Well Chris I have to say I am surprised and that's saying something. Now seeing that we have staged are Pokémon let's start this battle!" Cynthia shouted to Chris. She was given a nod, so both trainers looked over to the referee, who was waiting for the conversation to end. Seeing that both were ready the referee walked forward again. "The challenger gets first move! Let the battle begin!"

"Genesect activate download!" Genesect nodded to Chris's command.

**"ACTIVATING DOWNLOAD, RUNNIG BATTLE DAIGNOSTICS."** At the command Genesect's eyes started to glow brightly as he scanned his surroundings. He took in all details of the arena from the top where the lights stood to the bottom were it met the ground. He even scanned the stands and the bystanders that inhabited them, but he mainly scanned Garchomp for his defenses. Seeing that Garchomp's Sp. defense was a little lower than his defense, Genesect was able to boost his Sp. Attack

"Hy Brock what was that? I've never heard of Download," Dawn asked the want to be pokémon breeder. She had to wait a few seconds while Brock rubbed his chin and thought. "Hmmm. . . . Well Dawn, what was just used is an ability that a very few pokémon can have. It's called download it allows the user to scan the opponent's defenses and depending on which defense is lower, the user will be able to boost either the Attack or Sp. Attack by the deference in defenses." After hearing Brock's explanation both Dawn and Ash had to admit that sounded pretty cool. _Now back to the battle. . ._

After seeing Chris was done with his move Cynthia decided for hers. "Garchomp let's start off with Slash!" Garchomp shot ahead with incredible speed aiming his now glowing arm fin straight at Genesect. As soon as his attack reached Genesect, something happen that shocked everyone. Genesect moved right out of the path of his attack, grabbed the dragon's arm and slammed him into the ground like a rag doll, sending a wave of astonishment through the entire arena. That action surely widen some eyes. Cynthia was even more surprised than when she saw that her strongest Pokémon was now imprinted in the ground. After a couple of seconds Garchomp jumped out of the hole he left and back in front of his mistress. "You're stronger than I thought. This will be one interesting battle," Garchomp said to his opponent. Genesect just simply nodded to the Dragon type.

"Alright Garchomp seeing this isn't our ordinary opponent lets step up our game, what do you say." Garchomp roared his answer automatically lighting up the crowd from its shocked state.

"Now Garchomp Brick Break!" With both of Garchomp's fins lite brighter than a Slash, he immediately shot again, aiming straight for the Steel-Bug type.

"Genesect Intercept his attack with one of your own! Use X-Scissor!" At Chris command Genesect powered up an intense energy around his claws forcing them to extend nearly three times their length, he then shot off towards Garchomp. Both attacks reached the center of the field and met. The impact of both of these powerful Pokemons' attacks sent a shock wave rolling through the field. The force of the impact was so great; the ground gave way beneath them. They were at a stalemate for a few moments, one trying to get the other one to submit. Seeing that neither was getting anywhere they pulled off from their attacks, and moved back in front of their respective trainers.

Seeing the intensity of the battle Cynthia couldn't do anything put smile "Well Chris this battle is just getting more interesting by the moment. I'm quite impressed with the strength of your Pokémon. With that strength and the way he carries out your orders, I can see that you two have quite the bond."

"Yes Cynthia, we share a deep bond because ever since I saved him from Team Plasma in the Unova Region, we've been friends. I fully have faith in him and he was faith in me, ant that right Genesect."

"Indeed we are in sync, that's what makes us strong!" Genesect vamped a metallic roar that sent a pulse that quaked the ground in front of him, while at the same time staggering the front rows of the crowd a little. After they recovered the crowd was started to cheer again due to the intensity of the battle they were witnessing. The roar even frightened the Pichu that was on Chris's shoulder, "Chris this friend of yours is kinda scary."

"Don't worry Pichu he's only like this when he battles tough opponents. Don't worry when he isn't battling he actually like Bisharp, but a little sillier you'll see, I promise." Chris smiled and patted the tiny mouse Pokémon on the head with calmed her down. Pichu smiled and nodded her head. She looked down at her brother who was watching the battle very closely.

"Wow Chris, you and Genesect could be the toughest team we have every faced. I am glad to have yall as an opponent," Said Cynthia as she confidently pulled back her hair. "But sadly I have to tell you that we have been holding back, Garchomp Dragon Dance!" Garchomp let out another roar as his body started to be shrouded with a veil of blue flames. The flames spread and consumed his whole body, boosting his strength and increasing his speed.

"Cynthia I have to tell you something," Chris said as a smile started to form on his face.

"And what's that?"

"The real reason that I wanted to face you wasn't the need to bare the title 'Sinnoh Champion'," Chris said as he stared at Cynthia

"What then what are your true motives for this battle," Asked the now curious Champion.

"The real reason was to keep my promise to Genesect. I promised him that I would do my best to make him stronger and the only way to do that is to find strong opponents, and I never break my promises," said Chris as Garchomp released the flames that were around his body. The blue flames evaporated into the air revealing a Garchomp pulsing with energy. Seeing this Cynthia smiled and gestured a hand toward him, "You see Chris I told you that we were holding back."

Chris chuckled a little and looked at the Champion again, "I see that you were holding back, but we have as well, Genesect use Hone Claws!" Genesect started to grind his claws together, sharping them to razor proportions. His action sent hot silver sparks across the field and it also seemed to amaze the crowd due to their sudden outburst of cheers. After a moment of using the move Genesect released it to revile faintly glowing claws that seemed to radiate with heat.

"Well," said the Champion. "I guess it's time for this battle to really pick up the pace. Garchomp, Outrage!"

Under her command Garchomp snapped. His eyes were immediately filled with a pulsing red aura which enraged the dragon type to no extent. In a blink of an eye Garchomp roared with rage and with the effect of Dragon Dance powering his Outrage he shot off towards his opponent with the speed that could easily over take a jet, seeing this Chris had to act fast. "Genesect show them how strong our bound is! Use your cannon to match his speed, and intercept that Outrage with a back to back Return attack!"

Genesect's cannon rotated around and rested its barrel pointing to the ground, and at the same time a static energy started swarming his arms. Genesect did just as Garchomp did and shot of using his cannon as propulsion, to match his speed. They both met at the middle of the battle field just as they did with the Brick Breaks but instead of locked in a stalemate like last time they started to exchange blows. Garchomp and Genesect were exchanging blow after blow using breathtaking speed. With the effect of Hone Claws Genesect was able to match the power of Outrage with Return quite easily. Their dog fight filled the crowd full of amazement and awe; both were going at it with no remorse. Neither one letting up not one bit. "Wow Chrisy this battle is even more crazy that the last one," Said Naya, who was still invisible on Chris's shoulder.

"Ya, I admit Cynthia is stronger than I expected," Replied Chris to the pink cat.

"Garchomp use Dragon Rush!" The dragon Pokémon was surrounded with blue energy and shot off towards Genesect.

"Genesect, Giga Impact!" Genesect was done the same way as Garchomp, but the energy that surrounded him was similar to that of an orange spiraling inferno. Genesect and Garchomp's attack landed, at the same time, but this time Genesect's attack being more powerful than the Dragon Rush, was able to slice through it. There was an explosion that that shook the entire stadium, sending a cloud of dust in all directions. After the smoke cleared everyone was able to see that the Giga Impact was strong enough to bring the mighty dragon type to a knee.

"Even I have to admit that actually hurt a little," Said the Land Shark Pokémon as he started for a stand.

"Garchomp use Earthquake!" Garchomp acknowledged Cynthia's command and slammed his foot on the ground creating shock wave that was aiming right towards Genesect.

"Genesect Magnet Rise!" Genesect's body was covered in a silver light, and then he levitated of the ground, dodging the Earthquake.

"Garchomp use Draco Meteor!" Garchomp charged the Draco Meteor in his maw and released it. The orb of energy shot straight for the sky, and suddenly burst releasing many rays of meteors, all convulsing on Genesect. Seeing this Chris got an idea.

"Genesect, that move will weaken Garchomp for a moment, close in Garchomp with your Quick Attack and the use Hyper Beam!" Genesect released Magnet Rise and in a flash, disappeared causing all of the meteors to crash in to the ground. He reappeared behind Garchomp and knocks him to the ground with a swipe of his claw. The cannon rotated on Genesect's back to its original position, and with that the cannon's barrel cocked back and started to charge a Hyper beam.

"Garchomp get out of there!" Shouted the Champion to her downed Pokémon. Garchomp started to get up, but was slammed back down by Genesect's foot.

"Escape is futile!" roared the Cannon baring Pokémon. With the Hyper Beam charged, he released it. That was the only thing Garchomp remembered before everything went black. . . .

**[Whew . . . That chapter was fun to right. Took me longer than expected but I got it done. I hope yall liked the battle there, and sorry if it ant as good as yall expected because that was my first describing a battle. So please RR and NO FLAMES!]**


End file.
